One Wrong Move
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Olivia's boyfriend gets dangerous.
1. The Threat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

My Problem: For some reason, to be able to read more than the first chapter, you have to search under Angst, or suspense. Because it will only give you the first chapter with the choice : General:All Thanks and sorry for the reviews and so sorry for all the trouble.

'The Threat'

PART 1

**Olivia's Apartment**

"I can't believe you how could you do this I trusted you!" "Liv come on I didn't do it on purpose it just happened." "Yeah you just 'accidentally' had sex with your **ex**-girlfriend how long have you 'accidentally' been with her?" "Come on that's not fair I don't chaperone you." "I don't need to be chaperoned! How long Greg? A month? A week, did you ever break up!" "Liv, shut up. Its over you're the one I'm with now." Olivia looked at Greg with a smirk. "Wrong, get out." "What?" "I said get out it's over I won't be treated like this by anyone I don't deserve it so get out. You can get your stuff tomorrow."

"How do you expect, you're gonna get me out?" "You're gonna walk out the door." "I don't think so, where am I gonna go?" Greg stepped forward into Olivia. "A hotel." Olivia backed up and glared at him. "I'll even give you the money." as Olivia went to get the money Greg grabbed her arm and jerked her back around. "Olivia you aren't serious are you." Olivia looked into his eyes with a look that could make him burst into flames she was so mad. "Yes." Olivia spit through gritted teeth. "Now let me go, now." Greg released her and she turned to get the money again. "Liv you aren't gonna throw me out." "Yes I am."

Olivia was getting the money out of her purse when Greg grabbed her in a fierce chokehold. Olivia reached up to pull his arm away and her squeezed hard enough her knees gave out. cough, cough, cough"Greg let me go…" "I am not leaving this house do you understand." Greg squeezed harder and Olivia saw blackness fighting in. "It's my house…" "I live here too dear." "But, I own it and you… are…leaving…" At that Olivia passed out and Greg sat on the couch to wait for her to wake up but not before sending a sharp kick to her stomach that made her unconscious form roll over.

_-1hour later-_

Olivia woke up with a stinging pain in her side and saw Greg on the couch. Olivia stood up ignoring the intense pain in her side and stumbled to the phone still dizzy from the chokehold. "What are you doing now?" "Calling Elliot to come over and kick you out and you can expect an assault charge filled soon." "Olivia get away from the phone you aren't gonna call anyone." Greg stood up and grabbed the phone from Olivia. Olivia shoved him back and started to dial Elliot. "Olivia now that wasn't nice!" Greg rushed Olivia as the phone finished dialing and started to ring.

**Elliot's house**

"Stabler, hello." "Hello?" On the other end of the phone he heard a woman scream. "Who is this?" Elliot felt his adrenaline kick in and didn't dare hang up listening for any sound at all as he used his cell to call in a trace and his wife watched him with curiosity.

**Olivia's house**

Greg rushed Olivia and slammed her back against the nearest wall. Greg shoved her back across the room and started kicking her hard and relentlessly. "Agggghhhh!" Olivia screamed as she felt a rib snap inward. Greg immediately took that moment to pick up the phone and hang it back up on the receiver. "Now for the real fun my dear." Greg walked menacingly to Olivia's beaten form standing up with assistance from a table and cradling her side.

**Elliot's house**

"Hello?" Elliot still had no answer and cursed when he heard the phone hang up. "Where was it?" Elliot barked into his phone. "Within a 40 mile radius of the precinct detective." "Thanks." Elliot hung up and sighed thinking that he could just kill the person hurting that woman and hoped he would see her come into the precinct tomorrow.

Good cliffy huh I'll post my next chapter after I get some reviews on this one.

Authors Note

I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome! I also don't know how those work so here's my email if u need it -


	2. The Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

Thanks to: Rachel walker, Sandra, and LivElRocks a lot for the reviews.

**'The Discovery'**

**PART 2**

**The Precinct**

Olivia walked into the precinct wearing a turtle neck and her hair styled down. "Hey Liv what's up?" "Hey Fin nothing much where's Elliot and Munch?" "Well Elliot isn't here yet and Munch is in the can." "Charming." "Yeah." Olivia sat down at her desk and started filling out papers from her case when her phone rang. "SVU Benson speaking." "Liv…" 'Click' Olivia hung up the phone and started typing again as her phone rang again. "Benson?" "Liv you hung up on…" 'Click'

"Liv?" "Yeah Fin?" "Um why did you just hang up twice?" "It's Greg calling me…" 'Ring, ring, ring' "Benson!" "Liv that isn't very nice you'll pay for that when you get home." "You'd better be gone then." "Liv." "Greg stop calling me!" 'Click' "Everything ok Liv?" "No its not I caught Greg with his ex and tried to kick him out when…"

_'"Now for the real fun my dear." Greg walked menacingly to Olivia's beaten form standing up with assistance from a table and cradling her side. "You are to never say a word about this to anyone do you understand?" "Screw you!" Olivia ran for the door and was tackled halfway there, Greg sat on her back putting pressure on her rib as he reached for the phone cord to tie her hands behind her back. "Oh babe is this gonna hurt."' _"When what Liv?"

"Well we argued for a while and I said I'd even pay for his hotel room and…" _'Greg took Olivia by the back of her shirt and the belt on her pants and ran her sideways into the wall. Olivia coughed up blood as she struggled to get up without her hands. Greg then took her belt of and picked her up caring her to her room. _

_Olivia thinking the worst started to fight back imagining him assaulting her and thought about how lousy she was at picking out men to date. When they got to her bedroom Greg threw her on the bed Olivia was shaking badly she thought if she could just get her hands undone Olivia pulled so hard she cut her wrist and felt the blood seep from the cut like a tidal wave. _

_The belt was quickly brought down on her back Greg beat her until the wee hours of the night and she passed out. When Olivia woke up Greg grabbed her neck and pushed down cutting off her air. "Say a word to anyone and you'll get worse."' _"And what?" "Nothing," "Liv." "Fin I," Fin laid a hand on her back and squeezed her shoulder. "Agggghhhh." "Liv what's wrong?" "Nothing, I, nothing." Fin looked at Olivia and told her to go into the interrogation room. "Fin please its nothing…" "Liv humor me. "Olivia got into the interrogation room Fin came up behind her and lifted up her shirt.

"Fin its not what you think, I…" "Oh my god!" "Is it that bad?" "Yeah, it was Greg wasn't it?" "Fin you can't say anything." "Why?" "He'll do worse…" "Liv there isn't much more he could do." "He said he'd double that." "Liv I'm gonna call you tonight and say we have an all night case briefing." "Fin don't." "Deal with it." With that Fin stalked away leaving Olivia by herself.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Greg walked to the door as Olivia walked in. Greg grabbed her arm and jerked her to the side. "Shit!" Greg slapped her hard and dropped her to the floor Olivia stumbled up and away as best as she could but Greg caught her and pinned her down on the floor pinning her with his body. Greg was sitting on her stomach and had her arms above her head. Greg leaned in and kissed her. "Hi honey."

"Get off me." "Now you should have thought about this before you hung up on me." Olivia jerked to her right just enough to where she made him lift off her and put her knee right into his groin as hard as she could.

"AGGGGHHHH! You Bitch!" Greg punched Olivia hard enough she saw stars and gripped her neck forcing the air from her throat. Olivia was feeling groggy and side clocked him. Catching Greg of guard she ran for the door. In less that 2 seconds Olivia was thrown into the wall and put directly into a chokehold.

"Greg stop, I I, air…….." Greg could see her face turning purple and she wasn't clawing at his arm anymore but his anger took over and he pressed down harder as Olivia stopped breathing. As Greg let her fall to the ground she never took a breath.

Greg walked away to get his coat to leave but as he walked by her again she was still not breathing. "Liv?" "Liv!" Greg ran and called 911 then started CPR. "What is this, your get even plan, die so I'm charged with murder, well I don't think so. You'll pay for this."

_-1 hour later-_

**Hospital**

"Doctor, how is she?" "She's fine you should be glad that you were there when he was attacking her." "He never saw me in the other room."

Good Cliffy again I can't resist! Moo-Ha-Ha You know the drill reviews!

Authors Note

I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome!


	3. The Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

**'The Punishment'**

**PART 3**

**Hospital**

As the cops took Greg's statement Fin was sitting in the waiting room, after he had been notified to come to the hospital. Greg came out of the other waiting room and Fin jumped him. "What did you do!" The police were right behind Greg and he shouted, "It's him it's the guy who hurt Olivia!" Fin was dumfounded as he was read his rights and looked at the smirk on Greg's face as he waved good-bye.

"Doctor?" "Yes?" "Can I see her, please?" "For a little bit, don't rile her up." Greg walked into her room as she woke up.

"Hey Olivia." "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Olivia picked up a glass from beside her and hurled it at his head. Greg ducked just in time and it crashed to the floor. He knew no one heard her scream because it was barely a whisper but he couldn't be sure about the glass so he locked the door. "You little." Greg walked to her and grabbed her already sore throat.

"Greg, don't," Olivia pleaded as he tightened his grip and leaned down next to her ear. "If you say a word I'll kill you and it will look like an accident do you hear me?" "Kiss my," Greg tightened his grip and she couldn't breathe.

"Go ahead kill me in a hospital do it, cough, cough a little tighter do it right." Olivia's eyes were on fire and he knew she was serious so he pushed hard enough to make her throat collapse and stood back to watch her struggle for air.

Olivia grabbed the sheets around her and stared him in the eyes. "Having fun?" Olivia was white knuckled from squeezing the sheet so hard and was starting to black out. She never lost eye contact with him though, until he moved to hit the call button and started to fake cry and darkness took her over.

When she woke up Elliot was sitting beside her and all the IV's were gone. "Elliot, when did you get here?" "Bout a minute ago." "What's wrong?" Elliot's eyes said something was wrong. "I guess you never really know someone do you?" "Elliot I'm confused." "Fin," "Fin what?" "Fin hurt you and I just can't figure it out." "Fin what?" "Fin strangled you and Greg had to pull him off. God, I would kill him but I can't get to him." "Who said it was Fin? Wait was it Greg?" "Yeah," "Elliot it wasn't Fin," "But Greg said, oh god it was Greg wasn't it?" "Elliot please stay out of it."

"Wait if he wasn't lying, then that means let me see your back." "Elliot please," Elliot lifted her sideways and looked at the shredded pulp of a back that she had and jumped back in surprise. Instantly realizing his mistake he asked Olivia if she was ok. "Yeah it doesn't hurt." "Liv," "All the time."

"That's why I passed out earlier he pushed on my throat because I dared him to and then stood back and watched me. I stared him down and he paged the doctor god I wanted to scream for air but I didn't move I just glared at him. Elliot you can't say anything." "Olivia I'll kill him!" "Elliot,"

At that moment Greg walked in. "Olivia what's up you doing ok?" Elliot ran at him and pinned him in a chokehold. "How does that feel, I should snap your neck like a twig." "Olivia, you told, you'll pay for that." "She won't pay for anything if you come anywhere near her I'll kill you." Elliot slugged him twice as Olivia screamed for him to stop.

"Thanks detective," "Why?" "Now I can put you in jail for assault." At that Greg stalked from the room with a broken nose and a cracked cheekbone.

Elliot turned to see Olivia standing behind him. "You idiot!" "Why he's to busy claiming assault on Fin that to worry about me." "You don't think do you?" "What?" "When you and Fin are in jail that is two less people that can help me." "Liv you'll have Munch and Cragen you won't be alone"

Olivia walked back to her bed and sat down and cried. Olivia cried like she had never cried before and all Elliot could do is sit and hold her.

**Hallway**

"So you think that they can help you we'll see." At that Greg walked out and started to dial on his cell.

**Bar**

Elliot, Munch, and Cragen were all sitting and talking after work when Elliot brought up the assault charge"Captain," "Yeah, Elliot?" "You are gonna have an assault charge on your desk tomorrow." "Why?" "Yeah why Elliot?" "I punched Greg." "Good for you." "I'll take it you know minimum its 2 week jail time right." "Because the system likes to make examples, yeah I know."

**Alley behind Bar**

"Listen Rick you gotta get um out here so it'll look like they did it k," "Yeah drag um out with some 'somebody's being attacked' hoax then cold cock one break the others nose and then you'll get the other." ",and," "Then I work you over and run in screamin' call the cops!" "Good lets do it."

**Bar**

"Man, you guys are cops right?" "Yes, why?" "There's somebody getting' attacked out back." Elliot, Munch, and Cragen all headed out back and Elliot received a blow to the back of his head. Before the others realized the were all out cold. "Now me." Greg stood ready for the attack. After Greg passed out the other man ran in screaming call the cops and then left.

Another Good Cliffy, I love um Reviews!

Authors Note

I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome!


	4. The Charges

Disclaimer: Don't own um

Guys i know its short i hit a little thing called writers block and am stuck any ideas for the next chapter are welcome in reviews and i will give co-writing credit if i use um. Also watch for my Walker Texas Ranger fic "Sydney's Horror" coming soon. Love to all my fans!

'The Charges'

PART 4

**Hospital**

Olivia had answered her phone to hear that all three of her friends had been arrested and was an hour into being discharged.

"Miss Benson, I am fully against releasing you if you put to much pressure on your neck you could suffocate before you could get help." "Doc I get it, trust me I'll be careful."

**Jailhouse 413**

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" "Um I want out." "My head hurts." "What happened?" "Well that answers my question,"

Olivia was informed that they had assaulted someone in the alley and could only guess who. "Well you are in it for the long haul you'll be in court in 2 days." "Till then?" Elliot asked seeing the fear in her eyes. "Till then you're stuck, sorry." "Its fine Liv don't worry." The warden came before he could say anything else and took her away.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia went home to an empty house and was shocked. "Greg! You here?" Then Olivia heard a noise behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know so short, I am sad but this was just about the charges the guys got.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Kidnapping

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

'The Kidnapping'

PART 5

**Olivia's Apartment**

"Hey!" Olivia was grabbed from behind but it wasn't Greg it was someone else, it was Fin. "Fin what are you doing!" "Liv they're looking for me I ran so I could talk to you," "What?" Olivia was worried. "Liv I'm going down for beatin you or they wanna take me for it I'll be in the slammer for 2 weeks will you be ok?" "Yeah I will." Olivia didn't tell Fin that the others were in jail to. "Ok, look I gotta go to the station, call Elliot, and if they ask you didn't see me. Ok?" "Yeah go."

_-The next day-_

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia spent half the night wondering where Greg was and the other wishing she was still wondering. "Olivia!" Greg burst in and glared at her waking form. "What the hell?" "Greg," "Were you sleeping!" "Greg I didn't know," "Know what? That after I put all your little buddies in jail if I'd come home?" "Greg, that's not what I meant." "Yeah you did, you hoped I'd be afraid to." Greg advanced on Olivia but when she went to move he lunged, pinning her to the bed all in one smooth motion. "Greg get off me!" "No, shut up I can do what I want know that your friends aren't around." "Greg!"

_-The next morning-_

Olivia woke up and was flooded by memories of the past night wishing he would have just killed her. Olivia was tied to her bed and probably wouldn't have been able to move even if she hadn't been judging from the pain she felt everywhere. Greg had raped and beat her last night alternating between the two until she had passed out from exhaustion. "Greg let me go!" Olivia yelled for him hoping he was here and hadn't just left her tied up, but when she received no answer she assumed he had. "Olivia!" "Greg let me…" Olivia stopped dead when she saw the knife and waited until she was loose and he stepped back to lunge for the door. Olivia made it from her room and to the front door before she saw it and got a clear look seconds before the pit-bull dug its teeth into her arm and held her. "SHIT!" "I see you've meet my new dog Crash." The dog hearing its name shook its head violently sending pain up Olivia's arm. "Greg! C all him off, call him off…" Olivia gritted her teeth as the dog's tightened. "I don't know how I only know how to get him to sick." "Greg please," "Sorry we'll just have to pry him off."

At that Olivia jerked her arm and actually got it from his mouth before the dog jumped her. Olivia felt teeth attacking her neck, arms, and legs. Olivia curled into a ball as the dog tore her up and Greg just laughed. He loved to see her in pain but knew it was enough when she stopped fighting back and saw the blood pooling. "Cal-tech!" Greg shouted the word he had been told would call the dog off and instantly the dog backed up and sat down in the corner.

Olivia was laying unconscious on the floor bleeding from almost every point on her body. Greg called the ambulance and left the door ajar and since he liked the dog he left with him in tow minutes before the paramedics ran in.

Authors Note

I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome!


	6. The Shock

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

'The Shock'

PART 6

**Hospital Room**

Olivia woke up to a huge pain in her arm and screamed. "Miss Benson!" "Where am I?" "A hospital." "Oh, how bad is it." Olivia assumed that the doctor thought she was crazy the way he slowly let his hands down but she hadn't known where she was and the last thing she remembered was wanting to scream. "You have serious lacerations to your left side and will be released in a day after we make sure you will be ok." "Will they scar?" "Only the one on your arm. Miss Benson?" "Yes?"

"Do you know who's dog it is?" "Yes I do." Olivia wasn't going to stick up for Greg anymore he was out of chances and he was going down. "Miss Benson your record shows you were in here less that a week ago and I assume it was the same person then." "Yes, but not if you go by the police reports, his name is Greg Tanner." "Would you like me to call the cops?" "I am a cop and my squad will take him down so no, not until we can be sure he'll go down for everything." "Ok get your rest Miss Benson." At that the doctor turned and left.

**Jail Cell**

"This sucks." "No shit Sherlock." "I was just making a statement man." "Well I'm worried about Olivia ok." "El, everybody is." "Just leave me alone Cragen."

_-3 Days Later-_

**Olivia's Apartment**

"GREGGGGG!" Olivia screamed as Greg threw her into the wall and hit her. "Shut up, you little bitch, where have you been!" "Greg please don't do this." "Where were you!" "I went to a shelter." "You little…"

All Greg could do was shake from the stun gun Olivia hit him with. Greg woke up and the last thing he remembered was Olivia walking out the door, standing up shakily her decided to go after her.

**A Women's Shelter**

"Can I help you?" Olivia was standing outside the shelter remembering the last time she was in one of these when someone walked up behind her. Olivia turned and faced one of the counselors, "No I was just, I have to go…" Olivia couldn't figure out why she even attempted this she knew Greg would find her and she refused to let him scare the others should he barge in. "We can help you miss…" "I can't."

Authors Note

I want reviews before you get the next chapter as soon as I get 5 you get the chapter good or bad are welcome!


End file.
